


Great love story

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 4 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: Post 4x18. It goes better than telling her barista.
Relationships: Kevin Pearson/Madison Simons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Great love story

**Author's Note:**

> I find Kevin and Madison’s relationship to be interesting, enough that I wrote this! Looking forward to seeing how their relationship develops, whether that is simply as co-parents or something more. Also I didn’t really address Kevin’s whole fight with Randall. I imagine once Kate or Rebecca came back to the house those emotions and thoughts resurfaced to the forefront. During this I had him immersed in baby mode.

Madison blinked. Her doctor was right about giving Kevin a chance. She painted a picture of Kevin in her mind as this big shot movie star, desperate to find his great love story like all his relatives. She was so sure she would be ruining that for him. 

But now she wasn’t. While she wouldn’t be a part of it, her children would be. Their children. And that was enough to raise at least some of her guilt off of her shoulders. 

She realized that she had yet to give him a verbal response. “That’s good.” She said lamely, still in shock of their conversation. “I’m glad.” 

Cheeks burning, she dug through her purse for what she was confident would make this experience less awkward. She let out a small noise of triumph when she found them, of course at the bottom of her bag. 

She had to fold them to fit, but took her time making sure each fold was intentional and perfect. As she gingerly took them out, she gestured Kevin to come over, tapping the couch cushion next to her. “I want to show you something.” 

Even though he told her he wanted to be a father, and be involved in all aspects, Madison found herself feeling the same nerves as before. But once again, she pushed through them and handed Kevin the ultrasound photos. 

Seeing the creases in them had her feeling foolish. She could have taken better care of them, they were pictures of her kids for crying out loud. Since she couldn’t handle silences, especially one as big as this one, she began to apologize. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have folded them.” 

Kevin didn’t respond, his fingers brushing against the small pictured blobs labeled A and B. She bit back a smile as he squinted his eyes and held the ultrasound picture closer to his face. She had done the same thing when she first saw it. 

Unlike him though, she had her doctor explain everything to her. Guilt gnawed at her at the realization of her fear keeping him from the knowledge of being a father. This resolved her to scoot closer to him, now shoulder to shoulder, to help distinguish aspects of the photo as best she could. 

“There’s baby A’s other hand right there,” Madison reached over and pressed her finger lightly against the photo. “My doctor told me they both have fingernails now, which is super cool.” 

Kevin didn’t seem to mind her comments. In fact, he ate them up. He listened intently as she stumbled through the information from her doctor she could remember, asking eager questions. She found her nerves disappearing. Sharing the excitement with someone other than her barista was exhilarating. Especially when that someone was the father of her children. 

Her comfortability caused her next question to lack the fear that it originally held. “At my last appointment I was able to hear their heartbeats.” She told him, “You can come next time, if you want.” 

He looked up at her, his eyes holding nothing but clear interest. “When’s your next appointment?” He wasn’t even bothering to try to hide his eagerness. 

“Uh,” Madison racked through her brain. She had it written down, but did not want to seem incompetent in front of Kevin. Thankfully it came to her after a few seconds. “April 7th.” 

He nodded, pulling out his phone to presumably put the date in his schedule. “I’ll be there.” 

She had to remind herself now that they were a team now, that she wasn’t alone anymore. Which meant she couldn’t make the decisions by herself. Also a little voice in the back of her head reminded her of how busy Kevin was, at least that’s what Kate insinuated frequently. There was a chance the appointment conflicted with Kevin’s schedule. 

“I can reschedule—“ She stopped and corrected herself. “We can reschedule if it’s an issue.” 

He gave her a look of confusion. “Why would it be an issue?” 

Madison rubbed her hands against her jeans, feeling her palms getting sweaty. She hated confrontation. “If you have a work thing or something, that’s totally fine. I can find another day—“ 

“Madison.” The seriousness of his voice caused her to make eye contact with him. His face was nothing but earnest. “Nothing is more important than my children, okay?” 

She wished that was enough to shake the guilt. At least in the future she would be setting her appointments with him included. 

“Can I,” Hearing an unsure Kevin Pearson was definitely something she still had to get used to. At least in regards to her. “Can I kept one of these?” 

“You can keep all of them.” Madison shook her head, pressing the photos back into Kevin’s hands. 

“I probably have like six ultrasound pictures on my refrigerator right now.” She disclosed, and then brought out her wallet. “And this one, so I’m set.” She opened it, and the first clear sleeve had a grainy ultrasound picture tucked inside. It was the first one she had gotten, when she found out she was pregnant. 

Kevin peered closer. “They were so small then.” 

He held up the most recent ultrasound pictures against her oldest one. The differences were stark. The amount they grew in only a number of weeks was nothing but amazing. 

“Wow,” She breathed, giving him a smile. She hadn’t thought about comparing them. Now she wished she had her pictures from the second appointment, but she left them back at her house. She made a little reminder to herself to show them to Kevin later. 

She suddenly remembered she had shitty pictures of them on her phone, and was about to look for them when the front door started to open. 

She was out of her seat and far from Kevin as Kate, Toby, and Jack made their way into the house. 

Stuffing her wallet into her purse, she noticed Kevin doing the same. He had folded the photos just as she did, and slipped them into his pants pocket. 

She had to stop all thoughts regarding her pregnancy. While hiding anything from Kate was practically impossible, she had to do so today. It was Jack’s birthday party, she couldn’t take attention off of that. 

So she approached her best friend’s baby, reaching her hand out to graze his own as she greeted him. Pushing away all her thoughts telling her that in a few short months she will have two babies like the one in front of her.


End file.
